


Random Chance

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: [DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION.]





	Random Chance

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION.]**

_Where was Thanos?_

The Titian snapped his finger, all six Infinity Stones together for the first time, and the gaunlet broke, shifting something about the whole universe. And he was gone.

"Where is he?" Steve shouted, looking around. "Thor, where did he go?" 

"Steve?" Bucky called, and the two turned around. 

He was fading, starting at his feet, and turning into ashes, and the look of disbelief on his face was the last expression he made as he fell and ceased to exist. 

"Bucky?" Steve called, falling to his knees, and kneeled over the dust, touching it as if he could find his best friend. 

"I am Groot."

"No, no, no, no!"

"Get up. This is no place to die."

"My king?" 

"Sam? Where are you?" 

"Brother."

Thor looked over his shoulder, and a flood of relief washed over him whole, not a limb or finger turning into dust and ash. Loki was standing there, solid as Thor was, but there was only sorrow in his eyes, turning bloodshot.

"Loki," the Odinson firstborn son said, reaching out to embrace his brother, but his fingers slipped through, green light outlining his skin where he was supposed to touch. Thor looked at his hands, and they were empty. "Loki?"

Loki gave him a smile, small and teary, and the trickster let out a chuckle. "Random chance doesn't feel random when it's you," he said, a tear spilling down his cheek. It seemed so real. "I'm sorry, brother."

"Loki, you can't go," Thor said, reaching out again, but his hands slipped through, the sands of time bleeding through his fingers. His vision began to blur. "We survived Hel together. New York. So _much_. Please don't leave me. You're the only one left."

"I assure you, brother. The sun will shine on us again," Loki told him as tears flooded his face, his lips pursed in control what was left of himself. "I, Loki, prince of Asgard,  _Odinson,_ the rightful king of Jotunheim, god of mischief, pledge my undying loyalty to-"

The illusion faded, and suddenly, there was too much air where he was supposed to stand. 

"No," Thor breathed out, air in his lungs stolen by loss once again, and all at once, grief and guilt overtook him, forcing him onto his knees. "No, no, no, no, no," he said desperately as he clawed at the dirt, sobs growing louder as he dropped his head against the earth. "Lo-”

 

 

 

"-ki!" Thor shouted, startled awake on his bedding. He had sat up, the fresh smell of a new morning invited in by the sunrise through the opened window. His heart drummed insatiably in his ears, and his breaths were stopped short and swallowing. 

Right. 

It was just a dream. 

Thor placed his feet on the cold flooring, throwing the blanket off of him, and he picked up a shirt to put on, the housing one of the many accommodations that Earth governments governments had provided for him and what little remained of his people when he asked for sanctuary two days after Thanos got away. 

Though they were now few in number, Thor was the king now. His father had died just a week ago, and so did his sister. There had been so much destruction and death, and Thor felt the weight of it on his skin, in his newly crafted axe, in the quiet whispering outside. 

He took a step outside, and he blinked against the blidning greeting of the sun over the horizon. Then the silhouettes of his people became clearer, moving as they hurried in their new start here on Earth and mechanical as they pushed themselves to live through their grief. 

Thor found where Thanos had taken the remainder half of the Asgardians from the ship, his new axe abiding to his command to be taken to Asgard, and Asgardians followed him and were welcomed by the last people who attributed their ancestry to the Norse gods. With Tony's return, a man more of a shell of himself than Thor last seen him, they were not to go without funding and aid that could be provided to them. The world feared losing any more of itself now, and their cires echoed throughout the galaxy twice as loud.

Thor continued to stare at the waking starlight, thinking back on the past. 

"Oh, don't do that. You'll strain yourself. You should just leave the thinking to me."

Thor didn't reply, and he heard a familiar laugh.

"Well, brother, wasn't I right? You're a king now and the people remain loyal. They are a strong people, good people. You should take care of them, Brother."

Thor looked to his right, and he saw no one there, his throat clenching at the memory. He recalled the sickening sound of bones breaking, of the veins popping out of color on his borther's dead face. Of the limpness that possessed Loki as he dangled in Thanos's hand. 

"You were right, dear Brother," he said quietly to the emptiness, tears falling like rain on a sunny day, "but by the gods, at what cost?" 

**Author's Note:**

> (i just wanted thor and loki to be together a little longer and thought that this kind of scene would have been very sublime.)
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
